Darker Remedies
by criesbloodredtears
Summary: Naruto is abused, beaten, and raped...By the one person he loved. Can the abusers brother make up for the crimes committed against the young blond's heart? Or will it just whither and die in eternal darkness? NarutoXItachi. RAPE, M!
1. Sudden Alliances

Darker Remedies

Warning- This will eventually be and Itachi/Naruto Fic. There is rape in this fic, and a one-sided dark love. This fic will be insanely dark and not creamy puff love.

Disclaimer- I no own. If I did it'd be NC-17.

Itachi sat high above the Uchiah district in a tree. His obsidian eyes flickered back and forth, raking the vicinity with his gaze, watching, waiting. His raven hair rustled slightly in the wind and he turned his eyes towards the entrance of the district to catch a blonde blur enter, closely followed by his brother.

Naruto ran in earnest to escape Sasuke. Itachi could see that this was fruitless, for Naruto was limping and blood splattered after him, from wounds littered on his body. The younger raven grabbed the blonde's shoulder, roughly turning him towards him. Unexpectedly Sasuke crashed his lips upon the smaller boy's gasping lips. Said blonde tried to push away the raven, pushing and digging his nails in the boy's arms, which were currently on his neck, but both Uchiahs knew he could not resist for long.

Naruto, growing exhausted, let his arms hang uselessly at his sides. Noticing the weakness Sasuke pushed the boy to the ground straddling his hips, causing a pained groan to come from the blonde's mouth. The Raven took this opportunity to plunge his tongue harshly into the blonde's mouth. Naruto tried in vain to push the larger boy off. Sasuke left his mouth in favor for his neck and he gasped for breath to scream but was stopped by Sasuke's tongue and lips returning to his.

Agile and experienced hands stripped the blonde beneath him, revealing a cut and bruised body. The once tan and flawless skin was covered in blood and pain. Sasuke leered with crimson eyes at the handiwork beneath him. Itachi knew from that look that Naruto was in this state because of him. Sasuke then roughly attached his lips to one of the larger cuts on the boy's collar bone, causing said boy to whimper in pain.

He sucked and licked at the cut lightly, a pale hand reaching up to cover the blonde's mouth. Sasuke bit down on the cut hard, causing the blood to resurface, a pain filled scream came through the boys fingers and reached Itachi's ears.

Itachi's now blood red eyes narrowed as he watched his brother torture the blonde. The youngest Uchiah continued down the body, biting cuts, and licking the blood away. Naruto's screams were now free to the air, but no one would respond to the screams of a demon.

Sasuke stripped himself whilst continuing his strange torture. He spread the blonde's legs and put a strong hand at the boy's hip. Naruto's azure eye's widened and he once again tried to struggle out of his best friend's grasp. He made it to a sitting position when Sasuke's fist connected with his stomach, causing him to lose his breathe and fall back harshly to the ground.

One pale hand on the boy's shoulder, the other on his hip, he shoved into the boy's unprepared entrance. Tears surfaced in the boy's eyes and his nails dug into the raven's back. Sasuke grunted and pulled out slowly to the tip, Naruto's breaths came in pain filled gasps. Sasuke then pushed back in forcefully causing to abused blonde to scream. This process was repeated, the screams continuing as well. The tears escaped the dark blue eyes as his nails caused blood to flow on the pale skin.

The raven shoved in deeply and bit down on Naruto's shoulder harshly. Said boy screamed one last time in agony and his hands fell limply to his sides as Sasuke collapsed beside him. His seed in the blonde. His breathing calming the raven stood and looked down at his 'best friend'. Naruto's many cuts bled, his eyes still slightly moist, focusing in and out of reality from the pain.

A satisfied, almost tender smile, came to Sasuke's face. He knelt by the blonde and cupped his cheek, wiping away some fresh tears with his thumb. He leaned and softly kissed the blonde. He then placed his lips next to the blonde's ear and whispered something Itachi could not hear. He saw the blonde's body stiffen and knew it was something he did not like in the least.

Sasuke then grabbed his clothes dressing, then turned and walked away, humming a happy tune. Itachi looked down at the blonde and saw the smaller cuts heal themselves. The cut on his collar bone, now lined with teeth marks, stayed. Naruto stood awkwardly, blood flowing down his thighs. He grabbed his black pants and slowly tugged them on, wincing slightly at the pain.

He left his shirt and jacket behind, seeing it as useless. Naruto then disappeared in a blur, heading towards the forest lining Konoha. Itachi glanced at the direction his brother had left in, then sighing, stood to follow the blonde.

Naruto ran through the trees, his speed reaching unbelievable levels. He felt the wind rush on his body, the sounds of the night flitting through his ears, calming him. Different smells of the forest assaulted him, making him breath in deeply. Tears again came from his eyes as he thought about what had just happened. Sobs soon racked his body and he slowed his running, soon coming to a complete stop.

Naruto knelt on the ground, hands tangled in his blonde locks as the tears continued to flow from his eyes. He felt his body shiver from the cold and from his sobs. He let a rage filled scream escape from him as he knelt in pain. After a few minutes of this the shivering became worse and the tears became thicker.

Someone placed a hand on his bear shoulder, causing him to halt his sobs slightly and turn towards the belonger of the pale hand.

His eyes met obsidian eyes in sorrow. He scanned the face of Uchiah Itachi before the dark sorrow of the night again hit him. He fell into the warm arms of Itachi as sobs made him shake, and tears made him choke. The said Raven tightened his grip on the blonde, feeling the need to protect the blonde, ashamed of what his brother had done, ashamed that he would break such an alive spirit.

The blonde cried for what seemed like hours, and Itachi continued to comfort, rubbing useless soothing circles on his back. Finally the body stilled, the tears stopped, and blue azure eyes looked up to meet the obsidian eyes of Itachi.

"You want to take me don't you?" Naruto's voice was raspy and quiet from his breakdown, and the screams.

Itachi nodded never losing eye contact.

"You wish to take me to the Akatsuki. To have Kyuubi removed from me." It was a statement, not a question.

Itachi shook his head and Naruto gave the older man a confused look.

"I wish to take you to the Akatsuki, yes. But only to save you, not to harm you." Itachi whispered, his eyes staying with the blonde's.

"But...Why?" The blonde was very confused.

"My brother has wronged you, in many ways. I feel I need to make that up to you, as it is partially my fault. My leader has also decided that you are more useful as you are now then if we were to take Kyuubi from you."

Naruto's eyes became jaded and he just nodded in consent and understanding.

"Okay." With that the blonde passed out in the older Uchiah's arms.

Itachi sighed slightly and picked up the blonde. He was shocked at how little the boy weighed and shook his head slightly. He pulled Naruto closer to him and took towards the village, he would get the boy's things, then leave straight for the hideout. He felt the blonde snuggle closer to him and hid a grin.

He would make it up to the boy in is arms for his brother's actions. He would also make sure his brother realized what he had treated wrong, and what he had lost. He looked down at the sleeping blonde, how the long lashes touched the tan scarred cheeks, how those soft pink lips opened slightly as the boy breathed.

Yes, he would show him what he had lost. With a smirk, Itachi took away Naruto from one soon to be very regretful younger brother.

...

A/N: So. . .yeah. Wont apologize for the rape scene, it's necessary for the plot. But I do apologize if it was insulting to you


	2. Hidden Talents

**Darker Remedies ch.2!**

**-Hidden Talents-**

**Disclaimer: I no own nothing!! **

**Warning: Violence, Yaoi, bad words, and much much more!!**

**...**

Sky blue eyes opened slightly, blinking lazily in the badly lit room. His eyes opened wider when he remembered all that occurred the night before. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking from the effort to fend off tears. His body curled in on itself and he bit his knuckled, drawing blood, to repress a whimper of pain. Agony ripped through his system, his thighs, legs, and ass were on fire. He shook again in quiet resentment, his collar bone a center for the worst pain. He resisted the urge to grab at it, knowing that it would just cause more pain. His breathing was calm, his eyes opened slowly again to see the blood red eyes of Itachi, watching him curiously.

"Itachi." Naruto's voice was stiff and embarrassed.

"Hn." Itachi's eyes roamed over Naruto, as if dissecting him from the outside.

"What are you looking for?" Naruto lowered his eyes to his collar bone, wincing at the sight.

Itachi's eyes zoned in on the mark, a perfect bloody impression of his brother's teeth. His mouth turned into an angry sneer at his brother's foolishness.

"He is a fool. Thinking he could claim you from pure strength alone. Love does not work that way, does it Naruto-kun?" Itachi's eyes were locked with his through out his monotonous speech, the question catching him so of guard that he actually answered truthfully.

"I loved your brother Itachi, loved him with all of my being, he took advantage of that love. Over and over and over again. I broke, he broke my love, your brother broke my love for him. All I feel now is a burning passionate hate." Naruto eyes seemed to drown in orange fire, the blueness fading slightly.

Itachi listened to this and watched the change curiously, his ears taking in the anger of the small kitsune's words and he nodded.

"The leader would like to see you Naruto-kun, follow me as you are, your appearance matters not." Naruto looked down at his form and grimaced. He spied a full length mirror on the door and went to investigate his appearance.

His hair was messier then usual and tangled beyond belief, he ran his hands through and grimaced as his fingers came in contact with hard, flaky liquid. His eyes tightened as he realized Sasuke must have smeared some in his hair when he whispered in his ear. His eyes looked tired and angry, smoldering in orange and blue combinations making him dizzy. His chest was bare, little scars pin pricked his body everywhere. From battles and just as many if not more from Sasuke. A large ropey scar over his heart was the worst however, also left by Sasuke, from their battle so long ago. He sighed and eyed his blood stained pants, sneering when the blood cracked when he moved.

"This is disgusting, are you sure he wont mind my appearance?" He knew from the shake of Itachi's head that it didn't matter, so sighing again, he walked behind Itachi out the door and through the dark corridors.

Break--

Sasuke flung out his arm, his hand in a fist and hit the wall with such force that a deep crater was formed. Sakura trembled slightly at the boy's anger.

"How dare he?" Sasuke's voice broke at the edges, malice tracing his words. "HOW DARE HE! How dare he take that which is mine? MINE! Naruto is mine! Who is he to think he could take him away from me?!" He punched the wall again, it shook from the force and rumbled slightly.

"S-Sasuke? What are you talking about? Naruto wasn't yours, he wasn't anyones! He's just Naruto, our friend." Sakura's voice got stronger at the end of the speech, her eyes shining with emotion. She had grown very fond of Naruto in the past few years, she was also very upset by the fact that he was kidnapped.

"NO!" Sasuke's voice rebounded off the stone walls and made an echo of fury, Sakura trembled harder in fear. "No! He is mine, mine! I claimed him long, long ago. He knows this, I know this, and Itachi knows this." He spat out the name of his brother in disgust.

Sakura ran away quickly in fright as a dark red aura surrounded the youngest Uchiah. Sasuke growled and the village shuttered at the sound.

"How dare he? Naruto is mine Itachi, mine and mine alone, you will not have him." Sasuke vanished in a blur to look for clues as to where his property had been stolen away to.

--Break

Naruto looked into the face of the leader of the Akatsuki with a mix of admiration and stubbornness. The man before him was covered in piercings: Three on each side of his nose, six in each ear and snake bites. His eyes were a mystery of spirals, blue in the center. His hair a bright and ridiculous orange that suited him in an indescribable way. His headband wore the sign of the rain, a line marked the four lines horizontally across, marking him an outcast. Naruto lowered his head in greeting and Pein did the same.

"Naruto Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have followed your progress diligently for years, and I must say that I am impressed. I am impressed that you could hide such magnificent power from every one around you, even young Sasuke Uchiah. Impressive I must say. I must ask you, why?"

Naruto looked into the elder man's eyes diligently. "I did not want them to think me a monster, a beast. It was so hard for me to gain any friends whenever I was stupid and bad at everything I did, how would I have ever found any if I was intelligent? If I was good at what I did? If I excelled? It was out of the question." Pein nodded understandingly, never blinking.

"I see. Another question then, maybe two. What do you wish to do? And can I help you to do it?"

Naruto's eyes hardened slightly, more orange the blue now. "My motives are my own but I want to get revenge on Sasuke Uchiah, and on a few other people I can think of. I ask you a question now, what do I have to do to join into your ranks?"

Pein's eyebrows went up into his hair and a pleased smile covered is face. "You just have to fight my existing members, prove yourself worthy to me. Oh, and Naruto-kun? No holding back, I know your limits, do not displease me with holding back. And please take your original form, this one I dislike compared to the one you train in." If Naruto was surprised with this knowledge he didn't say so. He just nodded.

Forming a few hand seals quicker then the normal eye could see his small figure began to blur. The blonde changed before the eyes of all of the members of the Akatsuki. His height changed drastically, He was not Itachi's height but he was taller then most. Taller then Sasuke. His hair grew longer, reaching his shoulders in messy blonde spikes. His eyes changed from their innocent sky blue; a string of orange circled the now dark blue eyes, somehow they were more beautiful then before. His slim body changed to one of lean muscle. He looked up at them all, challenging in his power, strangely terrifying in his strength.

"Deidara will fight you first Naruto-kun." Deidara jumped from his place and landed with strange grace in front of the new blonde.

"Hello-un again!!" Deidara grinned at the boy in obvious liking and jumped into the air on a flying clay bird. "Catch me un!!" Naruto grinned and his test to be a member of the outcast group of ninjas began.

A/N: More next time on channel criesbloodredtears!! REVIEWS PLZ! I put this one out so soon because I was overjoyed by all of the reviews, I probably wont update that fast again, but update I will! I feel so loved!!


	3. Tasks

**Darker Remedies ch.3!**

**-Tasks-**

**Disclaimer: I no own nothing!! **

**Warning: Violence, Yaoi, bad words, and much much more!!**

Deidara's eyes widened as suddenly Naruto was no longer on the ground a good twenty feet below, but standing right behind him on his clay bird. A curse left his lips as he ducked the fist that flew sideways at his temple. The lithe artist flipped backwards off of his clay bird, gliding languidly towards the ground. He performed three quick seals with his hands and the bird above him exploded, the air echoing with its detonation.

"Nice, but not good enough." Eyes widened again as the words rushed against his ear. A sudden and painful feeling erupted in his stomach. He propelled towards the ground from Naruto's kick, his body creating a crater on impact.

Naruto watched coldly as Deidara struggled from the hole, coughing blood on the dirt floor. He walked slowly over to the older blonde and smiled coldly, showing pointed incisors. He swiftly kicked the older man square in the face. He flew back a good forty feet and hit the stone wall, debris fell from the ceiling and Naruto felt the amazed eyes on him.

"I shall collect Deidara." Sasori walked over to the unconscious blonde. He easily picked up the blonde and slung him over his shoulder. He casually walked back to where he had stood and lay down the man carefully. "Pein-sama?" The voice was devoid of emotion.

"Yes Sasori?" Pein sounded amused to Naruto but he might have been imagining things.

"I believe that Naruto-kun would beat all of us. Maybe even Itachi." Naruto rose a inquiring eyebrow in the general direction of Itachi.

"I believe that this is also so Sasori. To be certain I want Naruto to fight Itachi. Naruto, Itachi, if you would?" The both nodded and stepped forward into the middle of the cavernous room.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Itachi stood at ease, how Naruto always saw him.

"I think the real question is, are you ready Itachi-san?" Naruto let a small smirk escape before he disappeared.

Itachi saw Naruto's movements, even as the others lost sight of him. His eyes followed the boy around the room easily. He saw the blonde smirk at him from a foot away and he felt his lips twitch in response. Naruto was playing with him.

Naruto was suddenly behind the taller man, a katana in hand. He plunged the sword through Itachi's flesh with a sickening crunching noise. Itachi turned and grabbed the katana from his flesh quickly making a jab at the younger man with it's bloodied tip.

Naruto somersaulted backwards, avoiding the sharp edge of the blade. He threw multiple kunais at Itachi on the moment of impact and was not surprised when none made impact, instead the Uchiah was before him again and grabbing his chin roughly making him look into the red and black eyes of Itachi Uchiah. Naruto fought at the pull of the Mangekyou Sharingan, he fought the pull and won, punching the raven on the face with as much force as he could muster.

The raven flew backwards and made impact with the stone wall the same way Deidara had, but Itachi did not fall, he stood up tall and formed a vast number of hand seals. Naruto, sensing that the battle was about to be decided, bounded forwards on all fours. A growl escaped his mouth as he tackled the taller man into a wall. He did not expect the blast of fire that made contact with him at close range.

He fell back catching himself on his hands. He was up again in seconds clawed hands going for the older man's face, he was caught short my long fingered pale hands.

"I don't think so Naruto-kun." Warm puffs of air escaped the laboring Uchiah, rushing into Naruto's face, cutting of his train of thought as sweet scents filled is senses.

Naruto shook himself mentally and physically, he raised his other hand, energy forming quickly in his hand to form a Rasengan more powerful then any he had ever used on the younger Uchiah. Itachi's eyes widened as he realized that he couldn't escape the coming blow.

"Let us hope Itachi, that you are made of stringer things then your brother." With these words he thrust the Rasengan into the man's stomach. A pain filled groan filled the air and he was impressed that it wasn't a scream.

Naruto felt the pressure of his Rasengan slacken slightly and he stepped forward, knowing the Uchiah was trying to weaken the attack with his own chakra. He growled as his attack was dissipated and he was flung away from the raven. Itachi's eyes locked with his and they both let out a knowing smirk. Both knowing that that attack would have killed the younger Uchiah. They both jumped forward again and met with sharpened blades. Their mouths in grimace, breathing off balanced and their muscles straining.

"Enough, enough." They both took a step back and nodded at one another. "I think Naruto-kun has proven his worth." He saw all of the Akatsuki nod their heads in agreement, even the now conscious Deidara. Naruto felt a feeling of warmth flood through his body at the all out acceptance.

"Itachi will take you to your new room, and he will heal the both of you." With this Pein turned and walked out of the room, the others came forwards to congratulate the young blonde at the acceptance.

"Nice-un, I never even saw you coming-un!" Deidara hugged the blonde fiercely and skipped away with Sasori not to far behind.

"Come Naruto-kun, to your room." Itachi took his arm and led him down many dark and similar stone corridors. He lost track after the third or fourth turn. They reached a plane wooden door with a gold knob. Itachi opened the door to reveal a room much different then the one he woke up in.

He saw bags with his things in them across the room against the wall and he sent Itachi a quick glance to make sure he was still there. He looked across the room.

On the far wall by his stuff stood a large queen sized bed with black an orange comforters and pillows. He also saw drawers and another door most likely leading to a private bathroom. He could smell himself and knew beyond anything else that he needed a shower. He took a step towards the bathroom and remembered the raven in his room with him.

"I need a shower...uhm, did you want me to heal you?" Itachi's lips twitched whether in annoyance or amusement he couldn't tell.

"Hai, you can heal me Naruto-kun." Itachi's eyes focused on Naruto's and he watched as Naruto made the seals to heal the raven. The blonde ran his hand over the older man healing the cuts and gashes he had inflicted upon him. Itachi watched the blonde work the whole time thinking the same thing he had been thinking sense he saw the blonde and his brother together.

'How wasteful brother, how very wasteful...'

A/N: Soooo... yeah...I have found that I'm not that good at fight scenes (sweat drops) Reviews??


	4. Strange Confessions

**Darker Remedies ch.4!**

**-Missions-**

**Disclaimer: I no own nothing!! **

**Warning: Violence, Yaoi, bad words, and much much more!!**

Itachi watched the blonde sleep, his mind floating from thought to thought. His main thought at the moment were Naruto's words:

"_I did not want them to think me a monster, a beast. It was so hard for me to gain any friends whenever I was stupid and bad at everything I did, how would I have ever found any if I was intelligent? If I was good at what I did? If I excelled? It was out of the question."_

Itachi's hands clenched into tight fists as he imagined Naruto growing up, having to hide himself, be someone else. He wondered silently if Naruto had ever shown himself to anyone, even just a small bit. His mind then flashed to something else the Kitsune had said in the cave.

"_My motives are my own but I want to get revenge on Sasuke Uchiah, and on a few other people I can think of..."_

Itachi had a strange feeling inside, he had not felt emotions in such a long time that it took him precious minutes to identify the feeling. Anger. Anger and jealousy rimmed his chest and mind, making his thoughts slightly cloudy and annoying. He growled slightly and looked again at the blond lying on the bed before him.

He sighed and knew that Naruto had tried to open up to his brother, tried to show him who he really was. He did not know, however, what his brother's reaction was. This brought the older boy to remember the scene he had witnessed on the night he had retrieved the younger boy. He cocked a curious eyebrow and wondered why Naruto had allowed his brother to do that to him, after seeing the blonde's power first hand he knew that he could have crushed his brother to pieces. He knew that he could have killed his foolish brother and left. He just didn't know why he didn't.

He rubbed his eyes in agitation. He seemed to not know a lot of things tonight. He rested his head in his hand and let a long sigh rack his body, opening his eyes slowly, now obsidian instead of crimson, to see sparkling blue right before him.

"It seems that you are thinking very hard Itachi-san...what could it be you are troubled about?" Blonde eyebrows came together and caused wrinkled on the boy's nose. Itachi couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the boy's face. His lips, his skin, his eyes, those adorable wrinkles. He was so entranced that when Naruto cleared his throat he blinked and stuttered slightly, as if waking up.

"I am just wondering why it is that whenever I try to think of something about you I have no answers as to why you do things." Itachi pressed his lips together in a thin line. Why was it that he spoke so willingly to the younger boy?

Naruto chuckled slightly and Itachi looked at him inquiringly. "That seems to happen a lot with me. I don't even know why I do things some times." He smiled a blinding smile at Itachi, and if Itachi hadn't knew he was lying he would have been blinded and distracted by the smile.

Itachi felt a twinge of annoyance at the lie. "Naruto, I believe you have a reason for everything you do, that includes letting yourself be raped by my brother." He watched as the smile slipped slowly and fell, his eyes losing their glitter. Itachi felt some remorse at the harsh words, but wanted answers more than to spare the boy's feeling.

"I...I did let Sasuke rape me, you're right." He turned determined eyes towards the raven. "It was his last chance to prove to me that he wasn't just using me. I told him that I was hiding some of myself from everyone. He acted concerned, said he wanted all of me, not just pieces of me. I believed him. I showed what I was, without all of the power. He decided that it was too much, I was too much, that no one else could have me. I was to be his forever, he wanted to use my power, wanted to use me. I told him no, that I wasn't just some weapon to be used then thrown away." Naruto took a shaking breath, looking away from Itachi's eyes to the floor at his feet.

"He was angry, so angry with me. I loved him so much that...that I didn't fight back when the first blow landed. I ran, hoping to get his rage away from the villagers. He caught up to me at the compound. I kept thinking he would snap out of it, that he would realize what he was doing. I didn't realized until he bit me that it was his way of claiming me..." Naruto's fingers strayed to the mark at his collar bone.

His eyes met Itachi's again and his lip twitched slightly into a sad smile. "I didn't fight back or kill your brother because I saw it as the last time he would ever have me, the last time that I would allow him to treat me that way again. I loved him so much, and that night I decided that I would give up that love, that maybe I could find it somewhere else, from someone better. Someone who could love me for me." The eyes glazed over as if in thought and Itachi held his breath, his heart beat quickening as he thought of all of the wonderful possibilities.

"And that's why Itachi, why I have to kill Sasuke. So that when I fall for the right person he wont be in the way." He smiled, and this time it was a genuine heart wrenching smile. Itachi felt his heart stop. Felt his insides un-melting slowly at the smile. He panicked for a moment and hit the AC button in his mind but it crackled and puttered to a stop at the warmth in that smile.

Itachi felt his lips twitch into a smile as well and his and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "I hope Naruto that you will find someone to love you the way you should be loved." Naruto watched the smile turn bitter and the obsidian eyes glaze with sadness.

Naruto wondered what the other could possibly be thinking to put that look on his face. In fact he wished that he could erase the look from the other's eyes. He reached out a tentative hand and touched Itachi's pale cheek. The older boy jumped so abruptly that Naruto flinched slightly, he steadied his hand and stroked the older boy's cheek. His eyes lifted to meet obsidian eyes and he smiled hesitantly.

"What has put that sad look into the great Itachi's eyes?" Naruto questioned softly. He watched as Itachi visibly hesitated in answering the boy's question.

"I just wish that I could find you that someone. I wonder what he would be like?" Naruto could tell that the older boy was lying but let it drop, storing it for a later date.

"So partner, what are we going to be doing today?" Naruto bounced slightly on the bed and let his hand fall from the older man's face. Itachi chuckled inwardly at the boy's antics and shook his head. He wondered silently if the boy was bipolar.

A/N: YEEEES!! I GOT THE CHAPTER UP!! (is excited) I hope I did okay! Reviews??


	5. Revenge

Darker Remedies Ch.5 (ReVeNgE)

Warning: This is not for kids. Slaughter ensues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Itachi watched the young Kitsune carefully, making absolutely sure that the smaller boy was prepared for what they were about to do.

A hard glint in the boys blue eyes let him know of the determination that he felt, the stiffness to his neck showed him that the boy was serious, and the straight line of the boys lips let Itachi understand that the boy was pissed. He turned burning crimson eyes towards the village before him. Daily activity stirred the village of Konoha, villagers bought, sold, and laughed at with one another.

He saw the ninjas, unaware of their watchers, moving restlessly through the city waiting for their next mission, or maybe for an attack. He looked once again at Naruto in a sideways glance to see that the boy was watching him instead of the busy village.

"Yes Naruto?" Itachi nearly flinched at the softness in his voice, for it betrayed his tenderness for the boy.

"I am ready for this Itachi." He could see the boy's eyes go slightly cloudy and knew the boy was remembering the orders that they received that morning.

_The Akatsuki stood before them, their dark anger filled eyes fixed upon their newest member and his esteemed partner. _

"_Naruto,Itachi, I have a job for the both of you. I want you to go to Konoha..." Pains eyes looked towards the blond boy before him and nodded. _

"_I am giving you the opportunity for part of your revenge. I wish you to go to Konoha and make them realize what they have lost, what they have missed out on and overlooked all of these years. I also want you to bring me Sasuke, the reasons for this will be clear when you return. I do not care what you do to Konoha, that is your choice. Be gone." Naruto nodded at the dismissal and left to pack his things, all eyes upon him, wondering what he would do to his old home._

Itachi watched the boy come out of his pensive state and look towards the village with loathing and determination. He wondered to himself what the boy had planned for the trip. Naruto jumped from the wall, heading at a run towards the center of town, a slightly raised platform for conferences and festivities. Itachi watched and waited until the boy needed him. This was not his revenge.

Naruto stood on the raised platform for a good five minutes before anyone realized he was there, some just stood and stared at the strangely familiar boy, others mouthed his name in confusion, as if the name no longer matched the body before them.

"Hello Naruto, where have you been, we were very worried." Tsunade came to stand in front of the platform, her eyes looking over Naruto with pride and sorrow, as if she already knew.

Many in the crowd eyed Naruto with confusion, taking in his new appearance. His long sleeved black jacket over a white mesh shirt were very different than his orange jacket, as well as his adorned dark black shorts. Fingerless white gloves covered his fingers, his ears now held the piercings he had been hiding in his old form, three in the right and six on the left. The new blackness around his eyes made them all realize that his eyes were no longer just blue, but had a fiery orange rim.

"Hello Tsunade-Sama. I can tell from the look in your eyes that you are not surprised, nor are you in the dark about where I have been. I have been with the Akatsuki, I have joined in their ranks and am now on a mission to bring fear and despair to all of your hearts. Some shall be spared my wrath where others will feel pain and fear as they have never dreamed before." A smile came to the boys face, more a showing of teeth than anything else, showing off his glinting incisors. A trickle of a growl entered his voice and many of the villagers present felt their hearts clinch and their foreheads break out into a cold sweat.

"Naruto, I cannot allow you to hurt these people. I will tell you only once that if you try to hurt these villagers force will be displayed and permitted against you." Tsunade's voice held sorrow and the soft curdling of anger.

"Very well. I will have my revenge Tsunade, and nothing you throw at me will stop that, I can assure you." Naruto crouched, one hand on the wood beneath him, his knees bent ready to spring.

"Naruto, what do you think you are doing?" A cold voice was heard from the back of the crowd, people parted to let the presence step forward. Red aura surrounded the form of an angry Sasuke. His eyes were hard glints of obsidian and his hands clenched in rage.

"I am taking revenge on this pitiful town for every scream they ignored..." Naruto took a menacing step towards the glowing boy, his own orange and blue aura surrounding his crouched body.

"For every blow they struck.." Each sentence drew Naruto closer to the prone figure.

"For every insult given, every jeering laugh, and every hateful glance. I will destroy this place, these insignificant people, I will burn it to the ground and roll around in the dusty ashes. The blood of these people will flow in the crumbling streets and I will laugh, jeer, insult, strike, and ignore every scream of plee or pain that they make. It is only fair, don't you think Sasuke?" Naruto's jeering face stood right before the raven, the other now realizing that Naruto is a head taller than him.

"What are you talking about? What has my brother done to you?" Sasuke's voice held hatred and confusion. His world had been flipped upside down in minutes.

"You're brother? The only thing he has done to me is show me more kindness than I should have ever hoped to receive from you. Pein-Sama wants you alive for some indescribable reason, but he has promised that I will have you. I will return every bruise, bite, and cut you have ever laid on me, to be cliché', believe it Sasuke. I will mangle that lily white body of yours, you will beg for death by my hand before I am done with you...LONG before." Naruto tilted his head forward and bestowed upon Sasuke a searing kiss.

"NARUTO! How dare you come into my village, your home, and say these awful things. I do not know what Akatsuki has done to you but I will not allow you to do any of the things you have spoken of here today. Come my son, let us fight for the faith of our home." Naruto licked Sasuke's now bleeding lips.

"I had hoped not to have to hurt the only mother figure I have ever had...But it seems you will not give me a choice. Hopefully by the end of this fight you will understand why I do this." He threw Sasuke away from him, conveniently landing him in Itachi's arms.

Naruto crouched once again on the dusty ground, his nails extending, the orange in his eyes darkening becoming the red of his demon's fur. Tsunade took a similar pose, he light blue aura surrounding her. They both stared at one another, testing one another. Naruto leaped at her, his claws outstretched and his face set in a glare of hate. Tsunade, seeing his look, stumbled in surprise, ruining her attack . Naruto took the momentary weakness and used all of his inhuman strength to deliver a flying kick to Tsunade's abdomen. The Hogake fell to her knees, gasping for air. The young blond dug clawed fingers into the women's long hair, using her hair to stretch her neck in a long exposed line.

"Look into my eyes Tsunade! Look at me while I show you what I have gone through, what I have had to endure in the place that you fight to protect. Look deep into my eyes..." Naruto's eyes seemed to meld together as Tsunade gazed into their depths. Blue and orange mixed, blended, to become images, memories.

-----Vision

Young Naruto sat quietly on a swing, his eyes roving all of the happy children, wishing he to could be happy. A group of boys are pointing and laughing in his direction. The freak, they are saying, the outcast, loner, monster. Naruto gets up from the swing, tears stinging his eyes. He walks away towards the woods. He needs to think. The younger Naruto does not see the older boys following him into the dark forest.

Naruto seats himself on a log, a tree long fallen from it's mighty height. He cries in his hands, his shoulders shaking with his sorrow.

"Hey monster, what are you doing, crying there?" The tallest of the three boys, all Naruto could see was an outline and bright green eyes. "You ain't got no right to feel sad. You killed our families, our people, you have NO right to be here demon."

Naruto felt a hard hit on his left temple, another fist resting in his abdomen. He falls to the ground, crying, screaming, gasping for air. Kicks are landed to every visible part of his body. He curls in a ball to protect his fragile frame.

When they leave all that is left is a whimpering, bleeding, and broken mass.

In the distance the villagers listen to his screams of pain, they continue what they are doing, they ignore it. It's only the demon boy.

----- Back

Tsunade's eyes focus back into reality, onto the now normal eyes of Naruto. The hurt and anger are plain in those eyes. Naruto let her hair go swiftly letting her fall to the ground, her tears finally letting lose.

"Naruto...I didn't know. I'm so sorry." She reached out a hand, as if to touch his face.

Naruto pulled swiftly out of reach. "You think that was the only incident? I was beaten and raped all of my childhood. The demon boy, not good enough to befriend or accept, but good enough to fuck. Isn't that right Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes quickly dart to the brunette, still held captive by his brother.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Dobe." His voice held the first tendrils of fear.

Naruto let out an ear shattering roar of rage. He fingers flew to his shirt and lowered the collar to reveal the still remaining bite mark that Sasuke had left on him.

"Did you not give this to me as you came in my body? Did you not give me this when you chased me down, held me down, and fucked me against my will? DID YOU NOT?" Naruto was shivering in rage, his fists clenched in order to restrain himself from killing the raven before him.

"Yes...Yes I did." Sasuke's eyes met his, and Naruto could find no remorse, no guilt at the action.

Naruto nodded his head, his new shoulder length hair coming forward to conceal his face.

"I will kill everyone here who ever wronged me. Anyone here who knows they have done nothing wrong step forward and I will decide if you are worth sparing, if you are I will transport you somewhere safe." His eyes peaked through his hair, to watch who would step forward, already knowing the only people he would spare.

Sakura, tentatively, walked towards Naruto. She raised a hand and ruffled his hair with a shaky smile. Naruto grinned at her in return.

"Naruto, let me go with you?" Naruto's smile grew and he nodded happily, some of his old nature showing.

"Of course Sakura-Chan. You have always been welcome in my affections. Please stand behind me if you will?" As Sakura took her place others stepped forward, reassured that the old Naruto was still there, somewhere.

Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Gai, Konohamaru and his two friends, and Iruka all stood behind him. All the other villager did not dare approach, knowing that they had done the boy harm. Naruto nodded at his friends and looked toward Itachi tilting his head to the side slightly.

Itachi nodded and jumped to a spot beside the boy, Sasuke still struggling uselessly in his arms. Naruto nodded towards his friends and raised an inquiring eyebrow, Itachi smirked and nodded slightly once. Sakura tilted her head at the strange silent communication. Sasuke glowered at them both, sensing something between the two that had not been there before. Itachi looked at all of the people Naruto had chosen to spare and walked towards them.

"You will all hold hands, two of you must be touching me or my little brother. We will teleport to a safe place." Everyone looked nervous, none wanting to touch either Sasuke or Itachi. Sakura sighed and placed her hand firmly on Itachi's shoulder. Neji came up behind Sasuke and clutched his shoulder a little more forcefully than necessary, causing the brunette to wince. With one last nod at Naruto they were gone.

The whole group of friends stood on a glassy hill in hearing distance of the village, but unable to see it. They all looked towards their homes in silence. Kakashi was the first to hear the screams, but the others horror stricken expressions showed that they too heard the screams of terror. They heard the screams and the growls as Naruto killed everyone left in the village, slaughtered them all, like sheep or pigs ready for dinner.

Sakura was the only one who didn't look away from the village walls, didn't cover her ears. She let herself hear the pain, hear the death. She was the only one besides Itachi who understood that this is something Naruto had to do, something he had to fulfill in order to keep on living.

Sakura met Itachi's eyes in the middle of the slaughter, seeing the same dark knowledge in them as she knew rested in her own. They continued to lock gazes until an abrupt lack of screaming penetrated the air. The silence seemed somehow more awful than the screaming had.

The group walked towards the village gates, needing to see, but wishing that their curiosity would die in their minds. They walked through the gates and their senses were immediately overloaded with horror. Naruto stood, a black stain, amongst bodies. Hundreds of bodies were stacked, one upon the other, all faces struck with horror and fear. Naruto stood on top of the bodies, not a drop of blood touched his skin or his clothes. He held one body in his arms, still breathing, eyes wide and crying.

Tsunade lay in Naruto's arms, cradled like a baby. Naruto was looking down upon her with a blankness that was scarier than all of the bodies.

"I give you a choice Tsunade-Sama, either come with me, or you can die with your people." The women just nodded and buried her face in Naruto's chest, sobs could be heard by the group.

Naruto walked towards the group, his head bent so they could not see his expression. When he reached them he handed Tsunade to Kakashi, she continued to cry in his arms. Naruto looked up at them all, his expression still strangely blank, one tear escaped his left eye.

A/N: Wow.....I actually wrote something... 0_0


	6. Torture and Love

Darker Remedies Ch.6 (The Heart)

Warning: This is not for kids. Slaughter ensues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

/

Screams could be heard echoing in the dark corridor, the male voice resonating from the stone walls, inching into every nook and cranny. The screams had been going on for hours that felt like days to everyone in ear shot. Most of the Akatsuki ignored the sporadic cries of pain, but the ones with less experience in torture broke down and either left the base or covered their ears to block the worst of the sounds.

Naruto stood shirtless and blood stained in front of a sobbing Sasuke. The Brunette was naked, spread eagle upon the cold stone wall, handcuffs adorning his wrists to hold him in place, seals across his stomach to block his chakra. He was helpless to the boy behind him. Naruto had thought long and hard on how he wanted to make the brunette hurt, how to make him suffer. He decided on the conventional approach, he was using a large bull whip, the strands separated at the end and spiked with deadly barbs to grab and tear at flesh. Sasuke's back was in ribbons, he had been whipped over a hundred times, each one swung with the full power of Naruto's strength, each one taking flesh and muscle with it, ripping them from their fleshy confines.

Everyone in the base had started in the room at the beginning of the torture, only a few remained. Sakura stood, silent tears going down her face drawing trails through the flecks of blood that had landed there. Itachi stood in the space next to Naruto, an arm around his waist, giving him his strength and support. Sasuke whimpers one last time then succumbed to unconsciousness.

Naruto gazed at the bloody nearly skinless back before him and felt a sadistic smile creep up his facial features, he felt the awful fury just under the surface , Kyuubi was there, whispering, telling him to finish the whelp, just like the villagers, slaughter him. Kyuubi wanted him to destroy Sasuke, just like the villagers who had abused him, raped him and never believed in him. The blonde's hackles rose and a deep growl reverberated through the dungeon and caused Sasuke to whimper in his sleep. Naruto looked at the bloody torture device in his hand and threw it across the room with disgust, it clanged against the wall, this satisfied him and his face became impartial.

Itachi watched with repressed revulsion as the blonde walked towards his younger brother, but his expression changed to one of confusion when said blonde removed the manacles from around the brunette's hands, releasing him from the wall. Without the support the boy slumped limply to the ground, smearing dirt and blood on his chest and face. The impact to the floor caused the boy to awaken slightly, enough to groan and roll over on his back, not realizing until too late his mistake.

A scream of agony echoed on the walls of the dungeon and caused the people in the nearby hallways to flinch in surprise, assuming the boy was already dead. Naruto watched, an expression of intense interest on his face as the boy writhed and groaned on the floor in pain from the wounds he had inflicted upon him. With a movement too quick for Itachi to follow Naruto knelt next to the injured boy and carefully helped him to sit up and get his wounds out of harms way. Gentle fingers wiped the blood trickling from the corner of the boys mouth, he purposefully made eye contact with the boy and licked the blood slowly off of his fingers. Sasuke's eyes filled with hate and a slight spark of fear.

"Why do you not just end it Naruto?" his voice cracked from screaming and he cleared his throat, only to double over and cough up blood on the already crimson stained stone beneath him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question and slowly raised a finger to pick at his sharp teeth in thought. His eyes roamed the broken figure of Sasuke and finally focused on his chest as if seeing through the skin and bone to the throbbing organ beneath.

"You want me to plunge my fingers through your skin here," He drew one long fingernail over the flesh that contained Sasuke's heart. "and pluck your still beating heart from your flesh, so that I may end your suffering? Is that what you are asking of me?" Naruto's fingers traced designs in the blood on Sauke's chest.

Sasuke shivered at the contact and turned his head away from the piercing blue eyes of his torturer.

"I just can't stand the humiliation any longer Naruto, please, just end it. The pain I can handle but the fact that it is being cause by a whelp such as you is unbearable to think of and I'm afraid that the humiliation will kill me slowly before your whip ever will, so why not just end it now in a last act of kindness, eh Baka?" Naruto looked deep into the black eyes before him and a smile slowly creeped onto his face.

"Do you think that I would actually fall for that? I can see the fear in your eyes and the hope in your heart and I know that you have thought many things of me but you have never been humiliated by me. I'm not ending anything Sasuke Teme and you know the best part? There is nothing you can do to stop me. Welcome to Hell Sasuke, I hope with all of my heart that you do not enjoy your stay." Naruto's smile grew even larger and his fangs flashed in the fire light in the room.

"You're just a rotten coward Naruto. Can't finish what you started, you were always like that, a spineless, no account, useless moron." Using the little strength he possessed Sasuke leaned forward and spat blood in Naruto's face.

A growl of anger and revulsion echoed through the cave and a wet slap was heard in the dungeon as Naruto's temper broke and backhanded the beaten boy in front of him. Naruto felt bones break and blood smear his hands as his hand connected with skin.

Groans of pain echoed in the chamber as the obsidian haired boy tried to breath through his mouth.

"I'm going to leave you here and let you wonder when I will be back and let you wonder what I have thought of to make you suffer the next time I see you." With those parting words Naruto walked out of the dungeon, Sakura and Itachi following quickly behind him. The sobbing started when the door closed and all light was lost to the youngest of the Uchiahs.

/-Naruto's Room-/

Naruto sat on his new bed, his face buried in his hands, tears slowly falling through his hands and landing silently on the blood stained pants beneath him. His back rocked with silent sobs and his breathing was ragged.

Itachi walked slowly towards the bed, chastising himself for being scared of the obviously hurting boy before him. Itachi took a deep breath in his nose and sat beside the boy, he awkwardly put a hand on the boys back and patted it in what he hoped was a comforting way. He was surprised when the boy threw himself in the others arms and they fell backwards onto the bed, Naruto clinging to the older boy, his sobs becoming audible in his distress. Itachi felt something pull at his heart and he automatically wrapped his arms around the younger boy and stroked the blonde's hair in soothing circles.

Naruto lay in Itachi's arms crying for what felt like hours. Finally the sobs subsided and he loosened his grip slightly on the older boy sniffling pitifully.

"Does all of this...make me a bad person?" Naruto's voice was muffled in Itachi's shirt and his throat sounded swollen from crying.

Itachi paused in his ministrations looking at the spiky blonde head lying on his chest. A small smile crept up to his face involuntarily.

"Naruto-Chan I don't think you could be a bad person no matter what you did." Naruto lifted his head in surprise, tear filled eyes surrounded by wet lashes looked at the man he was laying on in confusion.

"Why do you say that? I have done such awful things...to so many people..to Sasuke.." His voice choked and he attempted to hide it back in the older boys chest to cover his tears but was stopped by a strong hand on his chin.

Itachi raised Naruto's chin to see his face clearly and see in his eyes. He lifted his other hand and gently wiped the tears away.

"I say that because every time I look into these eyes the only thing I see is kindness, hope and love. You go out of your way to help those you love, you only hurt those people after you had given them multiple chances to prove that they were decent human beings. My brother deserved everything you did to them, everything Naruto, and he will deserve everything you do to him in the future as well as everything I plan to do to him when you can't take it anymore." More tears dripped from Naruto's eyes as he continued to search the crimson eyes of the man who was saying exactly what he needed to hear.

"I can never see you as evil, I can only see you as who you really are, and that is a kind and generous person who was just pushed a little too far." Itachi gave Naruto a hesitant smile surprising both of them.

"Thank you Itachi...that's exactly what I needed to hear." Naruto let out a beaming smile that sped up the Uchiah's heart. Naruto's eyes flashed with an emotion that Itachi could not identify and he leaned slowly towards the older boy.

"Itachi...I really hope that your opinion of me never changes." With that there lips touched and blue eyes closed. Crimson eyes widened at the odd sensation of soft lips upon his own. His eyes slowly closed and he responded experimentally to the kiss.

Naruto's eyes opened to small slits to see the relaxed face of his companion, happiness over came him when he felt the other respond lightly. Naruto once again closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of the others solid lips on his own. Naruto put more pressure on the other and flicked out his tongue experimentally to lick the others lip, he let out a gasp as the back of his head was roughly grabbed and a soft warm tongue was swiftly shoved in his mouth, he couldn't help but let out a small moan at the intrusion.

Itachi had never felt so alive, his skin was warm and his heart was beating erratically in his chest. He continued to deepen the kiss until the other seemed to melt in his arms. He pulled away sadly and gasped in breaths of air, the taste of Naruto still covering his lips and the inside of his mouth.

"I don't think my opinion of you could ever change Naruto-Chan. No matter what you did." Naruto beamed at the older boy once again and cuddled next to him, following instinct Itachi wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and stroked his back.

"Call me Naruto...If were going to get closer you have to at least be comfortable using my name without any honorifics." Itachi could feel Naruto still smiling on the skin of his neck.

"Hai, Naruto." Itachi smiled in the darkness and fell asleep in the warm embrace of his new and extraordinary important person. They both drifted into dreams of one another, forgetting all about the broken boy they had left behind all alone in a dark cell, the same boy who used to fill a portion of each of their hearts. The same boy who had broken them and the same boy who led to the healing.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

A/N- I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry T_T

If you guys read any of my other fics I plan on updating everything soon, I've been working on this chapter for months...I just could not find the right words. I moved into an apartment and graduated High School so I have been pretty busy, once again I am so sorry for the long wait. I LOVE ALLLL OF YOOOU X3


End file.
